


Welcome to the Academy

by vassalady



Category: Avengers Academy (Game)
Genre: Ficlet, First Day of School, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet Van Dyne joins Avengers Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on just the beginning of the game, picking up on hints of where the plot might go.

Janet Van Dyne, aka the Wasp, with over a million followers on Instagram, recieved an invitation to join the new Avengers Academy. As a budding superhero and amazing fashion designer, as well as social media personality, how was she to say no?

The campus, when she arrived, was dead. The only other student was Tony Stark. She knew of Tony; they had even met once a few years before, though he clearly didn’t remember. She would have to use her skills to fill these halls with the best and the brightest (and, of course, hunkiest.)

If only they didn’t have to deal with that stupid timefog. It was why Wasp picked Loki, the little jerk, first. It reeked of magic, and he was always posting photos of all his weird spells. 

Of course, he knew nothing about it either. Figured.

There was something else about that fog though. Something creepy. It made Janet shiver and feel… Well, she wasn’t quite sure, but maybe lost was the best she could find. Like she didn’t fit in her skin, like she wasn’t where she was supposed to be. It unnerved her, sending goosebumps across her skin every time she looked at it.

“Fury knows what it is,” someone said behind Janet. “He’s just not saying. I know it.”

Janet spun around to see a red-haired girl who stood several inches taller than her (well, everyone stood taller than Janet. Short genes were the worst.)

“Hi, I don’t believe we’ve met!” Janet stuck out her hand. She felt lighter and more sure of herself now that she wasn’t looking at the fog.

The girl looked at her hand for a moment before shaking it. “Natasha,” she said, and she gave Janet a sly smile that had gave her butterflies. “It’s a pleasure, Ms. Van Dyne.”

“You know me?” Janet blushed a little as she grinned.

“I do,” Natasha said. “And I look forward to seeing more of you.”

“Same! You need anything, just let me know, okay?” 

“I will.”

Okay, so now that made four students total. Janet looked across campus. Tony was flying over head and Loki was muttering to himself outside the Archives. Natasha was nowhere to be seen, but Janet knew she would run into her sooner or later.

Yes, coming here was definitely a good idea. This place had promise. Janet was going to make it the best place ever, even if she had to die trying. She was Janet Van Dyne, after all, and Janet Van Dyne could do anything she wanted to.


End file.
